Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, and access content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to share and access images.
Conventional approaches to provision of images within a social network entail various disadvantages. For example, images are often published with little accompanying information. In many instances, an image may be complemented with a short line of text in the form of a brief caption or comment. Such annotation tends to fail to communicate the entire context and meaning of the image. As another example, as social networks grow, so does the amount of their content including images. When confronted with a large array of images to view, a user of the social network may devote relatively less time to each image due to their sheer volume. When less time is allotted to an image, the significance of the image can be too easily lost on the user.